1001 Pattes
25 novembre 1998 |nationalité = Américaine |genre(s) = Aventure Comédie |réalisé_par = Andrew Staton John Lasseter |ecrit_par = Andrew Stanton Joe Ranft John Lasseter |studio(s) = Pixar Animation Studios Walt Disney Pictures}} ''1001 Pattes ''est un dessin animé d'aventure, sorti en France le 25 novembre 1998. Deuxième film d'animation des studios Pixar, il s'est inspiré de la fable d'Ésope, ''La Fourmi et la Cigale. '' Malgré une polémique suite aux ressemblances avec le film ''Fourmiz ''sorti la même année, ''1001 Pattes ''reçut un bon accueil. Sur Sens Critique, il est noté 6.7/10https://www.senscritique.com/film/1001_Pattes/460176 et sur Allociné, 3.7/5http://www.allocine.fr/film/fichefilm_gen_cfilm=13550.html. La production du film débuta en 1995, peu de temps après la sortie de ''Toy Story. '' Synopsis Par étourderie, Tilt a malencontreusement détruit toute la récolte que la colonie de fourmis à laquelle il appartient avait minutieusement engrangée. Pareille bévue rend fou de rage Le Borgne, un insecte de mauvais augure qui revient chaque été avec sa bande de sauterelles racketteuses pour les détrousser. Par la faute de Tilt, l'intrus, contraint de s'en retourner bredouille, a juré de revenir à l'automne pour prélever le double de sa ration habituelle. Pour tenter de se faire pardonner, Tilt propose d'aller à la recherche de mercenaires. Résumé détaillé Ant Island is a colony of ants led by the Queen and her daughter, Princess Atta. Every season, they are forced to give food to a gang of marauding grasshoppers led by Hopper. One day, when Flik, an individualist and would-be inventor, inadvertently knocks the offering into a stream with his latest invention, a grain harvesting device, Hopper demands twice as much food as compensation. When Flik suggests in earnest that they seek help from other stronger bugs, the other ants see it as an opportunity to remove him and send him off. At the "bug city", which is a heap of trash under a trailer, Flik mistakes a troupe of Circus Bugs for the warrior bugs he seeks. The bugs, in turn, mistake Flik for a talent agent, and accept his offer to travel with him back to Ant Island. During a welcome ceremony upon their arrival, the Circus Bugs and Flik both discover their mutual misunderstandings. The Circus Bugs attempt to leave, but are attacked by a bird; while fleeing, they save Dot, Atta's younger sister, gaining the ants' respect in the process. At Flik's request, they continue the ruse of being "warriors", so the troupe can continue to enjoy the hospitality of the ants. Hearing that Hopper fears birds inspires Flik to create a false bird to scare away the grasshoppers. Meanwhile, Hopper tells his gang how greatly the ants outnumber them and worries that they will eventually rebel against them. The ants finish constructing the fake bird, but during a celebration, the troupe's greedy ringmaster, P.T. Flea, arrives, searching for his troupe, and inadvertently reveals their secret. Outraged by Flik's deception, the ants exile him, and desperately attempt to gather food for a new offering to the grasshoppers. However, when Hopper returns to discover the mediocre offering, he takes over the island, and demands the ants' winter food supply, planning to assassinate the Queen afterwards. Overhearing the plan, Dot goes after Flik and the Circus Bugs to inform them, convincing them to return to Ant Island. After the Circus Bugs distract the grasshoppers long enough to rescue the Queen, Flik deploys the bird; it initially fools the grasshoppers, but P.T. Flea, who also mistakes it for a real bird, burns it, exposing it as a decoy. Hopper beats Flik in retaliation, saying that the ants are humble and lowly life forms who live to serve the grasshoppers. However, Flik responds that Hopper actually fears the colony, because he has always known what they are capable of, inspiring the ants and the Circus Bugs to fight back against the grasshoppers, who flee in terror except for Hopper whom the ants attempt to force out of Ant Island by using P.T. Flea's circus cannon, but it suddenly begins to rain. In the ensuing chaos, Hopper frees himself from the cannon, and abducts Flik. After the Circus Bugs fail to catch them, Atta rescues Flik. As Hopper pursues them, Flik lures him to the nest of the bird he, Dot, and the Circus Bugs encountered earlier. Thinking that the bird is another decoy, Hopper taunts it before discovering in panic that it is real, and is captured and fed alive to its chicks. With the grasshoppers gone for good, Flik has improved his inventions along with the quality of life for Ant Island, he and Atta become a couple, and they give Hopper's younger brother Molt, and a few ants to P.T. Flea as new members of his troupe. Atta and Dot respectively become the new queen and princess. The ants congratulate Flik as a hero, and bid a fond farewell to the circus troupe. Casting Voix originales * Bonnie Hunt - Rosie * Dave Foley - Tilt * David Hyde Pierce - Fil * Hayden Panettiere - Princesse Couette * Julia Louis-Dreyfus - Princesse Atta * Kevin Spacey - Le Borgne * Phyllis Diller - La Reine * Richard Kind - Plouc Bande-annonce 252x252px|center Références Catégorie:Américain Catégorie:Aventure Catégorie:Comédie Catégorie:Animation Catégorie:Adaptations (livres) Catégorie:Pixar